zombieinfestivefandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan
"You were right about the city, Mike." —Brendan to Mike, upon seeing the destruction of the city. Brendan is a protagonist, he appeared in the New Series and also had a cameo appearance in the opening of Aftermath. Overview Appearance Personality Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, James and Brendan were good friends and lived together, possibly due to them being in a romantic reltationship. Post-Apocalypse The New Series Episode One Whilst holding up in his home with James, a rather large zombie crashes into the room they both reside in, seemingly with no previous experience on taking out the dead, they are left powerless, until an unknown saviour kills the zombie. This saviour calls himself Mike, he explains to them that they must listen to him and follow his lead as the city is "too fucked". This leads them out and into the open world, they head to a vehicle, but it doesn't start, this results in them walking. Heading through the heart of the city, they see it is completely in shambles, on fire and bodies are everywhere. Unfortunately, they are spotted by a herd, which are then taken out by Mike. They are then forced to run, quickly. Episode Two Brendon is next seen walking out of the city with Mike and James, however upon reaching an abandoned house, a singular runner claims the life of James. This impacts Brendan immensley, however it causes him to act out and take Mike's gun once they encounter another horde, taking them out and ultimately saving Mike and himself from danger. Episode Three As Brendan and Mike try to get to the sewers, they are stopped in their tracks by an infected James. Mike is attacked by James and Brendan is forced to kill them both. He is left alone to mourn them. Episode Four Brendan doesn't appear in this episode. Episode Five Waking up from a terrible nightmare, Brendon is startled by a noise outside, he explores the outside of the tent, before he faces Harry, who tells Brendan to come with him as they are both alone and need the help of one another in order to escape the city. Whilst going to change clothes, Brendan cuts his hair short as to not be grabbed by the infected, an action praised by Harry. Episode Six As Brendan and Harry use a vehicle to escape the city, a zombie jumps onto the car, which prompts Harry to deal with it. The two fight, and Harry finds out this particular zombie was patient zero, the cause of the infection. Harry fights him off and the two stop off near a building which seems to hold weapons. Harry tells Brendan to wait at a car next to the building. Unbeknownst to Brendan, Harry is shot by patient zero inside the building. The Prologue Episode One After hearing Harry's call for help, Brendan rushes in to try and help him, however he is too late and Harry is killed. Brendan's fate remains unknown. Trivia * His name was based on a friend of the creators, Brendan Cappelli.